


Wish Me Luck

by Spockkie2230



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockkie2230/pseuds/Spockkie2230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>전작 My Other Half와도 이어지는 구석이 있다.<br/>사실혼 관계의 스팍과 레너드 맥코이. 그들은 100년 가까이 함께 했다. 그러나 레너드 맥코이가 노년에 제독으로 은퇴한 뒤 스팍의 곁을 떠나 사라지고, 스팍이 다시 맥코이를 찾아 데려오는 숨바꼭질이 시작된다. 노년의 변덕 때문인지는 이유조차 불분명하다. 7번째 숨바꼭질은 심상치 않은 상황.  스팍은 이번에도 맥코이를 데리러 가려고 하는데…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> 7개 챕터를 한 번에 실었다. 챕터 이름은 스탠더드 재즈곡의 제목으로 붙였다.

Wish Me Luck

◈How Insensitive  
초 하나가 겨우 어둠을 밀어내는 아늑한 방. 널찍한 침대 위 두 사람이 나란히 마주보고 누워선 서로의 혀와 입술을 탐하고 있었다. 붉고 푸른, 조그만 살덩어리는 일정한 속도로 미끄러지며 익숙한 압력으로 밀착했다 떨어졌고 또 다시 섞였다. 끊어질 듯 끊어지지 않던 입맞춤은 탄식인지 신음인지 모를 한숨으로 끝맺었다.  
“레너드, 또 이렇게 가셔야겠습니까.”  
맥코이는 오른쪽 입 꼬리만 올려 웃어보였다. 그는 벌컨의 머리를 끌어당겨 안고는 희끗해진 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸었다. 벌컨은 맥코이의 품 안에서 거듭 청했다.  
“숨바꼭질은 지금까지로도 충분합니다. 가지 마십시오.”  
“네 삶에서 나는 여기까지야, 스팍.”  
스팍이 자신을 감싸던 두 팔을 풀고는 가만히 맥코이의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 137세라는 나이를 감안하면 지구인 치고 건강해보이는 축에 속했다. 그러나 완전한 백발에 흰 피부, 주름이 가득한 그의 얼굴은 세월을 실감케 했다. 푸른 눈동자만이 한 평생 고집스런 영혼을 돋보이게 했다. 그 눈동자가 머금던 눈물이 중력을 따라 한 줄기를 이뤄 떨어졌다.  
스팍은 잘못 건드리면 부러질 것 같은 맥코이의 앙상한 어깨를 붙들었다. 그를 바로 눕히고는, 움직이지 못하도록 잡았다.  
“아니요. 이번에는 그냥 보내지 않을 겁니다.”  
맥코이는 어금니를 꽉 물었다. 아픈 시늉조차 내지 않았다. 충혈된 눈만 깜박였다. 스팍의 오른손이 맥코이의 목덜미 쪽으로 움직였다. 그때 ‘푸슛’ 하는 소리가 들렸다. 맥코이는 속삭였다.  
“미안해, 스팍.”  
마취제였다. 하나 둘 셋 3초 만에 스팍은 그대로 고개를 떨궜다. 맥코이는 연인의 등을 부둥켜안았다. 한 손에는 하이포가 쥐어져 있었다. 고요한 집안 가득 마른 울음소리가 퍼졌다.  
한참을 흐느끼던 노인은 스팍을 옆으로 밀어 눕히고는 가슴께까지 이불을 덮어주었다. 투여한 양으로 볼 때 그의 연인은 30분 뒤면 깨어날 예정이었다. 그는 스팍의 이마에 살짝 입을 맞췄다. 그리고는 준비된 짐을 챙겨 집 현관을 나섰다.  
맥코이가 제독으로 은퇴한 뒤부터였다. 그 괴상한 숨바꼭질이 시작된 건. 그가 갑자기 사라지면 스팍이 추리하고 수소문해 맥코이가 숨은 곳을 찾아내는 식이었다.  
스팍이 지구에 파견된 벌컨 대사로서 미션을 마치고 돌아오면 집은 텅 비었고, 손 붙잡아 데려오면 두어 달은 잠잠한가 싶었다. 그러나 학회에 가봐야 한다며 나가고는 한 달이 다 되도록 연락 없이 돌아오지 않기도 했다. 이런 가출이 10개월여 동안 정확히 6번 있었다. 횟수가 거듭될수록 맥코이는 점점 더 멀고 찾기 어려운 곳으로 숨어들어갔다.  
그러나 벌컨의 본딩 효과는 상대가 인간일지라도 그리 약하지 않다. 오히려 생각을 차단할 수 없기 때문에 마음만 먹으면 금방 발견할 수 있었다. 맥코이가 떠올리는 이미지, 생각의 실마리를 퍼즐조각 맞추듯 조합하고, 기어이 그를 찾으러 지구 이곳저곳, 이 별 저 별을 수소문하며 다녔다. 그렇게 맥코이 앞에 나타나면 그의 연인은 아무렇지 않게 ‘이 미령한 노인을 데리러 누가 왔는지 보게!’라며 해맑게 웃어버리고 마는 것이었다.  
웃음 뒤에 숨겨진 슬픔은 스팍도 잘 알고 있었다. 모든 사랑이 그렇듯 그들 역시 마지막을 피할 수 없는 노릇이니까. 별다른 사고가 아닌 이상, 그들의 마지막은 맥코이가 빨리 생을 마감하면서 매듭지을 게 뻔했다. 스팍 역시 이를 모르는 바 아니었다. 32년 전 그와 결혼(정식 본딩)을 결심했을 때부터 이미 맥코이의 마지막 가는 길을 지켜보겠다고 각오했었다.  
앞선 여섯 번의 가출은 노년의 변덕 같은 것이라고 치부할 만 했다. 그러나 일곱 번째 방랑은 예감이 좋지 않았다. 어쩌면 스팍과의 텔레파시가 닿지 않는 먼 곳으로 떠날까봐, 여차 하면 휴가를 낼 준비도 해뒀다. 상관은 없었다. 어찌됐든 그는 다시 본딩 메이트를 찾는 여정에 오를 테니까.  
마취가 풀리자 스팍은 눈을 떴다. 맥코이가 누웠던 자리에는 온기가 채 가시지 않았다. 특별히 없어진 물건은 비상용 페이저가 전부였다. 맥코이는 지금껏 무기를 들고 집을 나선 적이 없었다. 스팍이 알 수 없는 불안감에 침대를 박차고 일어난 순간, 머리를 쪼갤 듯한 충격에 정신을 잃고 고꾸라졌다.

 

◈My Funny Valentine  
“아, 하아…스팍…좋아, 우읏, 아아 그래, 좀 더!”  
맥코이는 귀 끝까지 빨개져서는 침대 위에 누워 사랑하는 이의 성기를 받아들이고 있었다. 양쪽으로 벌려 구부린 다리 사이에서는 스팍이 정성스럽게 박아 올렸다. 스팍의 강한 손아귀와 섬세한 손가락은 맥코이의 가슴팍을, 양 허리를, 허벅지를 단단하게 고정시켜가며 그가 쉽게 흥분하는 지점을 거듭 쳐댔다.  
스팍은 관계 중 대부분 표정이 없었다. 몰려드는 열에 미간을 찌푸리는 게 전부였다. 반면 맥코이의 표정은 다양했다. 잡아먹을 듯 스팍의 눈동자를 직시하기도, 황홀감에 정신을 놓기도, 장난스럽게 웃으며 육성으로 신음 소리를 내거나 외설적인 말을 던지기도 했다. 그런 다채로운 반응은 스팍에게도 꽤나 즐거운 자극이 됐다.  
스팍이 상체를 맥코이쪽으로 굽히자 맥코이는 한 손을 뻗어 스팍의 목덜미를 끌어안고, 다른 한 손으로는 스팍의 탄탄한 어깨를 붙잡았다. 한참을 그렇게 박고 박히기를 지속하더니 피스톤질의 속도가 잔뜩 높아졌다. 스팍은 ‘크흠’ 하는 신음 소리를 내며 순간적으로 맥코이의 표정을 살폈다. 맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 안에 사정해도 괜찮다는 표시였다. 정액을 잔뜩 쏟아낸 스팍은 맥코이의 몸통 위에 무게를 실었다. 스팍은 아직 갈색 빛을 잃지 않은 애인의 머리카락 사이로 손가락을 얽어 간질거리는 촉감을 만끽했다.  
나이가 들어갈수록 체격 차이가 벌어졌음에도 불구하고, 맥코이는 깔려서라도 맨 몸이 최대한 많이 맞닿는 걸 좋아했다. 언젠가 이유를 물었을 때, 그는 서로에게 완전히 속한다는 느낌이 좋다거나 시원한 벌컨의 체온과 싱그러운 체취가 끈적한 섹스의 마무리로 제격이라며 눙친 적은 있었다. 두 남자는 함께 헐떡였다.  
“세상에, 환장하겠군.”  
“불편하셨습니까, 레너드.”  
“나이 먹을 대로 먹어서 하루 한 번 섹스하는 신세라니. 이쯤 되면 중독 아닐까 싶단 말이야. 벌컨에게 폰파(Pon farr) 주기 어쩌고 하면서 절제의 이미지를 덧씌운 게 도대체 어떤 놈팽이인지. 제대로 연구해서 다시 입증해야 한다니까.”  
“전 반은 인간이라는 사실을 다시 주지시켜드려야 하겠군요. 두 번째로는 언제나 벌컨의 주기를 깨뜨리는 건 외적인 요소입니다. 바로 레너드 당신이…”  
“원인이 나라는 거야? 칭찬인지 욕인지 분명히 해줬으면 좋겠군.”  
스팍은 한쪽 눈썹만 들어 보이며 대답을 생략했다. 천천히 성기를 빼내자 맥코이는 부르르 떨었다. 정액이 침대 시트 위에 흥건히 흘러내렸다. 옴죽거리며 남의 정액을 토해내는 항문에, 아직 밖으로 나오지 못한 자신의 성기를 아래위로 쓰다듬으며 정액을 분출시키는 맥코이의 모습이 퍽 음탕해보였다.  
“후, 젠장……. 그나저나 자네 번식 기간이 곧 오겠는데.”  
“폰파를 말씀하시는 거라면, 그렇군요.”  
둘은 육체적 관계를 발전시켜 오는 동안 만족스럽지 않은 적이 단 한 번도 없었다. 물론 7년마다 돌아오는 ‘벌컨 섹스 세레모니’는 빼고 말이다. 그들이 느지막이 사귄 이후 첫 폰파를 앞두고, 스팍은 맥코이에게 할 말이 있다면서 뜸을 들였다. 몇 번씩 다그치고 나서야 스팍은 입을 열었다. 의약 처방을 해줘야 하나 고민하던 맥코이는 상대가 되어달라는 요청을 듣고는 심란한 마음을 감추지 못했다.  
동성애에 대한 차별을 극복한 지구와 달리 벌컨은 쉬쉬하고 있었다. 벌컨과 지구인의 결합이 늘어나는 추세 때문에 벌컨 지도부는 동성 간 폰파를 막을 수는 없었다. 그러나 벌컨 사회 곳곳을 쥐고 있는 이들 중에는 결혼을 인정한 경우를 찾아보기 어려웠다. 장수와 번영을 중시하는 그들이 재생산이 불가한 결합을 한다는 것 자체가 ‘비논리적’이라는 이유에서였다.  
“확실히 해두는 게 좋겠어. 자네 모친도 인간이기는 했지만 말이야. 자네 그…의식을 남자와 치러도 문제가 없는 건가.”  
“아마도요. 체력적으로 버틸 수 있다면 그렇습니다. 정신적으로는 이미 마인드 멜드나 팔토판 같은 벌컨 의식을 여러 번 겪으셨으니 견뎌낼 확률이 높다고 추정됩니다.”  
“버티지 못하면?”  
“본딩은 정신적으로도 결합하기 때문에 상대의 몸 상태 역시 시시각각 급변합니다. 제때 적절한 조치가 취해지지 않을 경우 사망에 이를 수도 있습니다.”  
“죽을 지도 모르는 자리에 있어달라고 부탁하다니 뻔뻔하기 그지없군 그래.”  
“인간식 관계보다는 우리의 정신과 육체가 더 강력하게 결합하게 될 것이고 그 점을 기대하고 있습니다. 하지만 역시 닥터를 사지로 몰아가는 것은 위험하겠지요.”  
“그래서…?”  
스팍은 말을 이으려다 다시 입을 다물었다. 폰파를 그냥 넘어갈 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 여성 벌컨을 위한 치료제에 대한 연구는 임상 단계에 접어들었지만 남성 벌컨의 호르몬을 부작용 없이 잠재우거나 조절할 수 있는 약은 여전히 연구 중이었다. 자신이 아니면 스팍은 다른 상대를 찾게 될 것이었다. 생각이 여기에 미치자 맥코이는 눈을 부릅떴다.  
“제기랄 스팍, 다른 연놈이랑 붙어먹는 꼴을 가만히 지켜보라고? 차라리 조안나가 출처 모를 새끼를 밴 채 나타나는 편이 낫겠어.”  
“…….”  
“뭐, 내가 대주면 되는 거야?”  
“…그러시리라고 생각했습니다, 결국에는 말이죠.”  
스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 보이며 양쪽 입 꼬리를 팽팽하게 당겼다. 벌컨에게는 환희에 가까운 만족감 표시였다. 맥코이는 어쩐지 졌다는 생각이 들었지만 체념하는 것 외에는 도리가 없었다.  
스팍은 맥코이를 벌컨 행성과 기후가 흡사한 시그마Ⅲ 행성으로 안내했다. 왜 벌컨도 지구도 아닌 외딴 행성에 왔는지 묻는 맥코이에게 스팍은 어쩐지 쉽게 대답하지 못했다. 그 답은 셔틀에서 내리자마자 두 눈으로 확인할 수 있었다.  
수많은 연인들, 그 중 한 명은 모두 벌컨이었으며, 그 곁에 있는 파트너는 종족이 제각기였지만 모두 동성이라는 걸 알아챘다. 말하자면 이곳은, 벌컨 동성연인들을 위해 마련된, 상업적 휴양지인 셈이다. 야외에서 관계를 맺는 벌컨들의 습성에 맞춰 부드러운 흙으로 이뤄진 둥근 공터-흡사 격투장을 연상시키는-가 제공됐다. 옵션으로는 상대 종족이 원하는 아이템을 고를 수 있었다. 잠시 몸을 가리거나 7년 만의 거사를 준비할 수 있도록 가려진 공간이 있었으나 그마저도 욕실 수준이었다.  
맥코이는 통증을 최대한 낮출 수 있도록 침대와 벌컨 사이즈의 콘돔, 충격을 완화하고 응급 상황에 쓸 수 있는 약품을 비치했지만, 그 일주일간 맥코이는 하루에도 여러 번 노란 하늘과 은빛 유성들을 마주해야 했다.  
시작은 마인드 멜드였다. 두 정신이 연결되자 맥코이는 벌컨의 생체학 책에서 문자로 접했던, 5년 미션 중 맞은 폰파에서 스팍이 자신의 상관까지 해치게 했던 광기가 무엇인지 직접 경험할 수 있었다. 뇌신경을 타고 흐르던 전기가 역류하는 것 같았다. 머리가 터질 것 같은 두통으로 메슥거렸으나 맥코이는 이를 악물고 버텼다. 스팍이 하프벌컨이니 망정이지 접점조차 없는 벌컨이었다면 견딜 수나 있었을지 모를 일이었다.  
광기(Plak tow)에 눈이 뒤집힌 스팍은 악에 받친 사티로스(Satyrs, 그리스 신화 속 디오니소스의 정령. 상반신이 사람, 하반신이 염소의 모습이며, 정욕의 상징)를 방불케 했다. 흥분해 숨을 몰아쉬던 스팍은 두 손으로 맥코이의 머리를 고정시켰다. 스팍의 입가에 고였던 침이 뚝 흘러내렸다. 맥코이의 시선이 그 침방울을 따라 아래쪽으로 떨어지던 찰나 그의 입술은 벌컨의 입술에 거칠게 뒤덮였다. 치아가 부딪히든 윗입술이 코를 스치든 상관치 않는 모습이 그 전의 스팍과 확연히 달랐다. 절정에 도달할 때에야 겨우 신음소리나 한두 번 들을까 말까 했던 데 반해 이번에는 마치 마그마가 끓어오르며 한 번씩 기포를 터뜨리듯 신체 깊숙한 곳으로부터 욕망을 뱉어냈다. 맥코이는 짐승과 관계하는 것을 넘어 자신조차 동물이 되어버린 것 같은 수치심과 공포에 떨었다.  
침착하게 애인의 살결을 쓸어가며 근육 마디의 성감대를 정확히 자극하던 손길은 품안의 그를 흡수할 기세로 거칠게 쥐고 주물렀다. 비록 자신이 동의하긴 했으나 인간의 기준에서는 강간이나 다름없는 수준이었다.  
다양한 행성의 대기를 구성하는 물질과는 상관없이, 인간이 한계에 다다를 때면 또 다른 우주가 펼쳐진다는 것을 맥코이는 실감했다. 체력이 방전되지 않도록 챙겨둔 하이포의 빈 병이 한 개, 두 개, 세 개 늘어났고, 덩달아 온몸에 붉고 푸른 멍 수도 눈에 띄게 늘었다.  
맥코이 역시 여러 번 스팍의 뺨을 휘갈기거나 가슴팍과 이마를 가격하며 필사적으로 탈출을 감행했다. 하지만 결국에는 평소보다 더 우람하게 부푼 성기에 다시 몸이 꿰뚫리고야 말았다. 맥코이가 정신을 잃어도 스팍은 괘념치 않았다. 맥코이의 성기는 더 뿜어낼 체액도 없이 처량하게 흔들리기 일쑤였다.  
그렇게 일주일이 지나고 사위가 어두운 밤, 광기가 가라앉은 스팍은 품 안에 온 몸에 시퍼렇게 멍 든 맥코이가 나체로 정신을 잃고 쓰러져 있는 것을 발견했다. 스팍은 멍든 맥코이의 목덜미에 코와 입술을 묻었다. 연인이 아닌 오로지 자신의 냄새만 진동했다. 그를 완전히 정복했다는 승리감이 무의식 중 희미하게 솟아올랐으나 이내 죄스러운 마음으로 바뀌었다. 맥코이의 몸과 맥박을 살피던 스팍은 손바닥에 적힌 글씨를 발견했다.  
37°33’58.35”N, 126°58‘40.30”E  
처음 제공 받은 위치에서 상당히 떨어진 곳이었다. 나체로 황야에 나온 탓에 정확한 시간을 알 수도 없었다. 스팍은 하늘 위에 떠있는 별들의 위치, 밝기를 보고 가늠하더니 맥코이를 두 팔로 안아들고 뛰었다. 겨우겨우 찾아간 곳은 도시 근방의 휴게시설이었다. 한쪽 벽에는 시내 병원에서 비치한 구호 약품 박스가 있었다. 맥코이가 응급상황에 대비해 폰파 직전에 적어놓은 것이 분명했다. 스팍은 ‘인간용’이라고 적힌 탱크의 하이포를 꺼내 맥코이에게 투여했다. 퍼렇게 질려있던 맥코이의 입술에 붉은 기가 돌기 시작했다. 혈색이 돌아왔고, 이내 기침을 하며 흙먼지를 토해냈다.  
“레니!”  
스팍이 엷게 미소 지었다.  
“당분간 꿈도 꾸지 마. 발정 난 홉고블린 자식.”  
맥코이는 한 마디 쏘아붙이고는 잠들어버렸다. 그가 다시 스팍의 품안에 파고들기까지 6개월하고 20일이라는 시간이 걸렸다. 이후 스팍에게 찾아온 다섯 번의 폰파도 맥코이가 감당해냈다. 오히려 가끔은 당시의 강렬한 열기와 자극을 그리워하는 그를 보며, 스팍은 이것이 본딩 효과인지, 단순히 맥코이의 색스러운 변덕인지 몰라 고개를 갸웃거릴 뿐이었다.

 

◈Just the Two Of Us  
“이번에도 나를 지목할 건가, 스팍?”  
맥코이의 목소리에는 기대와 두려움이 반반씩 묻어 나왔다. 다시 7번째 폰파를 앞두고 있는 것이다. 다음번도, 그 다음번도 그의 부끄러운 광기를 어루만져줄 사람은 한 명일 것이었다. 스팍은 다가가 맥코이의 콧등과 뺨에 입을 맞추고는 나지막이 속삭였다.  
“결혼합시다.”  
“으…뭐?!”  
섹스의 여운 뒤에 찾아온 냉기로 맥코이는 살갗에 돋은 소름에 다시 몸을 떨었다.  
“들으신 그대로입니다. 정식으로 본딩하고 싶습니다.”  
맥코이는 동거만으로도 충분하다며 스팍과 수차례 말싸움을 벌였다. 이미 두 번이나-파멜라와 파브리니- 결혼을 한 전적이 있는데다가 벌컨에서 최고 지도층에 속하는 스팍이 동성결혼을 한다면 평판에 금이 갈 것이 눈에 보였기 때문이다.  
그러나 그의 연인은 확고했다. 지구든 벌컨이든 가족으로서 법적 혜택을 받을 수 있고, 만약 아이를 입양하게 된다면 두 사람이 보호해줄 수 있어야 한다는 게 골자였다. 사실은 결혼까지는 불가하다는 사렉의 방침에 반항하고 싶은 마음이 컸다. 공식적으로 그의 반려자가 누구인지 밝히겠다는, 결국 다분히 인간적인 이유로.  
“스팍, 난 아직도 잘 모르겠어. 꼭 이렇게까지 해야 하는 거냐고.”  
결국 결혼식 당일. 벌컨의 전통 예복을 갖춰 입은 맥코이는 불편한 듯 옷을 이리저리 당겨댔다.  
“닥터 맥코이. 의복이 낯설어 보이는군요.”  
맥코이의 말을 받은 이는 스팍이 아닌 사렉이었다.  
“아, 이 나이에 뭐 하는 짓인지 원.”  
“이해합니다. 실례지만 올해 나이가 몇입니까?”  
“인간 나이로 105세 됐소만.”  
“의사이니 각 종족의 평균수명을 누구보다 잘 알고 계시겠군요.”  
“변죽은 이만 울리시구려.”  
“인간의 평균 수명을 참고하자면… 이제 10년 남짓 남은 걸로 알고 있습니다. 스팍은 이제 겨우 절반을 살았지요. 혼인을 결심하기엔 너무 늦은 것 아닙니까?”  
“어쩌면 당신보다도 먼저 죽을지 모르죠. 중요한 건 스팍은 그 사실을 알면서도 날 택했다는 사실입니다. 아들을 뺏기는 것 같은 기분이 들겠죠.”  
사렉이 반론을 펴려고 했으나 맥코이는 손바닥을 내밀어 막았다.  
“그는 자기 아버지를 택한 적이 없었죠. 일생에 단 한 번도! 나도 한 아이의 아버지이지만, 참 안 됐소이다. 물론 ‘연민’이라는 단어를 이해할 수 있다면 말이오.”  
사렉은 모욕감을 잔뜩 안은 채 뒤돌아 나갔다. 그가 사라지자 맥코이는 주변의 의자를 더듬어 앉았다. 기세 좋게 쏘아붙였지만 손발이 떨려왔다. 실은 그가 까맣게 잊고 있었던 부분이었다. 필멸의 운명.  
“그제도 어제도 오늘도 4-O로군. 내일 자고 일어나면 나만큼은 더 늙어있으면 좋겠는데.”  
정식 본딩 이후, 맥코이는 농담인 듯 진담처럼 말하곤 했다. 시간이 지날수록 자신이 쇠약해져만 간다는 사실을 곱게 받아들이지 못했다. 맥코이는 지나치다 싶을 정도로 생명연장 연구에 몰두했다. 자기 자신을 임상 실험 대상으로 쓰는 것도 마다하지 않았다.  
“어쩌면 너무 무모했는지도 모르겠어.”  
“레니…….”  
“자네 아버지 충고처럼, 나이가 차면 내려놓을 줄도 알아야 했는데 말이야.”  
스팍은 그의 손을 꼭 잡았다. 맥코이의 불안감이 쉬이 가라앉지 않았다. 그가 죽고 나면 스팍이 결국 누군가와 몸을 섞어야 한다는 사실을 알았다. 한때는 너무 이질적이라 거부감마저 들었던 그. 이제는 자신이 아닌 누가 그의 곁에 있거나 다정한 눈빛을, 대화를, 육체를 나누는 모습을 상상할 수 없었다. 스팍은 그의 눈동자를 지그시 응시하며 또박또박 말했다. 터치와 마인드로 교감하는 벌컨 방식이 아닌, 인간의 방식으로.  
“제 마지막 사람이 되어주십시오. 그게 제가 바라는 바입니다.”  
맥코이는 아무 말 없이 스팍의 입술에 가볍게 입을 맞출 뿐이었다. 스팍은 이후에도 인간식으로 간곡히 자신의 사랑과 고마움을 표현하려 애썼다. 그러나 벌컨의 이성적 고집만큼이나 인간의 감정을 다루기도 쉽지 않다는 걸 실감해야 했다.

 

◈You Don't Know What Love Is  
“레너드 맥코이의 죽음이 자네를 망가지게 했군.”  
“나는 그를 사랑했습니다.”  
“지구인들의 ‘사랑’은 문화권이나 종족마다 정의가 다르고 쓰임에 있어서도 맥락에 따라 선호, 우정, 성적 욕망, 배려와 같은 어휘로 해석되기도 한다. 자네가 말하는 사랑은 무엇을 이르는 표현인가?”  
“…….”  
“타인에 대한 욕망으로 지나치게 집착하는 감정은 비논리에 빠지게 된다. 수락(Surak)의 가르침을 따르지 않는 것과 마찬가지다.”  
“트파우, 더 이상의 대화로는 유의미한 결론에 도달하는 것이 불가능합니다.”  
“스팍. 자네 병을 치료하기 위해 날 찾아온 것이 아니었나?”  
“맞습니다. 더 확실히 인지할 수 있습니다. 이 행성은, 이 종족은 단체 강박증에 빠져있다는 것을요. 장수와 번영을.”  
스팍은 자리에서 일어나 옷매무새를 정리한 뒤 걸어 나왔다. ‘진저리가 난다’는 표현이 비로소 실감 났지만 입 밖으로 내지는 않았다. 그 또한 다수의 완전체 인간들에게 그렇게 보였을 터였다. 그는 벌컨의 덥고 건조한 공기를 들이마셨다. 이곳에 얼마나 더 있어야 할 지 모를 일이었다.  
그가 이번에 돌아온 이유는, 간단히 말하자면 요양 때문이었다. 본딩이 강제로 끊긴 충격으로 정신질환에 시달렸다. 온갖 정신 착란은 물론, 영화 클립처럼 한 가지 장면이 몇 번이고 반복됐다. 의식은 깨어있지만 아무 생각을 하지 않는 상태로 한 시간이고 두 시간이고 지나가버린다거나, 인간의 알츠하이머 증세처럼 일부 기억이 휘발해버리곤 했다. 자신의 환영이 나타나 말을 건다거나, 감정을 억누르는 기제가 0으로 떨어지는 무기력증에 빠지기도 했다. 스팍은 병가를 내고, 자신의 질환을 가장 잘 치료할 수 있는 고향별에 머무르기로 했다. 지금껏 그는 따로 병원에 갈 이유가 하등 없었다. 늘 자신의 곁에는 의사가 있었으므로. 과하다 싶을 정도로 매일 자신의 건강을 체크하던 그의 닥터. 스팍은 안쪽 작은 주머니에서 쪽지를 꺼냈다.

더는 찾지 말아.  
잘 있게.  
사랑을 담아.  
레너드

맥코이의 페이저는 그들의 거주지에서 10km 떨어진 곳에서 발견됐다. 살상모드로 맞춰 있었고, 맥코이의 지문과 한 차례 발사된 기록이 남았다. 맥코이는 어디에도 없었다. 본딩도 강제로 끊어졌다. 맥코이가 스스로 목숨을 끊었다는 결론이 나왔다.  
쪽지를 쥔 스팍의 손이 떨렸다. 스팍은 그토록 사랑했던 남자에 대한 배신감과 증오가 울컥울컥 차올랐다. 그로서는 최선을 다했다. 끊임없이 인간식 스킨십을 통해 자신의 진심을 전달했다. 배려했고 또 기다렸다. 그런데 그는 이런 마지막을 택했다. 스팍을 버렸다.  
100년 가까운 시간 누구보다 가장 잘 안다고 생각했던 사람이었건만, 이제는 무엇 하나도 이해할 수 없었다. 가끔은 그가 속삭이던 말 하나, 안겨오던 손동작 하나하나가 진심이었을까 되짚어보기도 했다.  
맥코이의 미소가 잔인한 비웃음으로 바뀌어 잔상으로 각인될 즈음엔, 스팍을 걱정스레 응시하던 새파란 눈동자가 영원의 홀로그램처럼 나타났다. 처음 손가락을 스쳤을 때의 설렘, 카트라를 찾은 뒤 그가 보여준 미소, 처음으로 인간처럼 입술을 맞대던 찌릿함, 취기에 충동적으로 맥코이와 살을 섞었던 밤이 주마등처럼 스쳤다. 사랑과 증오가 교차하며 스팍의 머릿속을 헤집었고, 토할 것 같은 메스꺼움이 다시 그를 덮쳤다. 스팍은 무릎을 꿇고 풀썩 주저앉았다. 쪽지에 적힌 글씨 ‘레너드’를 보며 그는 중얼거렸다.  
“닥터는, 정말 저를 사랑하셨습니까?”

 

◈Alice in Wonderland  
혀끝이 스팍의 귀 등성이를 따라 나른하게 훑어 올라갔다. 잠시 완만한 중턱에 머무는가 싶더니, 다시 가파른 벽를 타고 정상에 올랐다. 새빨간 혀가 초록빛 봉우리를 한 바퀴 감싸자, 뜨거운 입김이 귓바퀴를 타고 떨어져 그의 뺨에 가 닿았다.  
“아직도 이 순간이 제일 짜릿하다니까.”  
스팍의 것도 바쁘긴 마찬가지였다. 닥터의 가슴에 무성한 수풀을 헤치고 붉게 솟아오른 돌기를 눕혔다 세우고 치아와 입술을 동원해 최대한 다양한 자극을 흘려보냈다. 스팍의 두 손이 채 벗겨지지 않은 맥코이의 속옷 안으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 커다란 스팍의 손에 엉덩이 한쪽이 다 들어왔다.  
“스팍-”  
이름의 주인공의 손가락은 아랑곳 하지 않고 숨겨진 구멍을 찾아 파고들었다. 결국 백발의 맥코이는 직접 스팍의 손목을 잡아 제지했다.  
“내 아무리 노망 들 나이라도, 아래는 어렵다고 말한 기억은 나.”  
스팍은 말 없이 시선을 맥코이의 배꼽 아래로 내렸다. 꼿꼿이 직립한 건 사실이었다.  
“뭐, 수컷들이란 숟가락 들 힘만 있으면 아랫도리를 놀린다는 말이 괜히 있는 건 아니란 거지. 젠장, 솔직히 나도 박히고 싶어. 하지만 이젠, 너무 늙었다고. 이렇게 말해야 속이 시원해?”  
“…벌컨은 폰파 기간 외에는 자제력이 있습니다. 괜찮습니다.”  
“뭐, 아직 위쪽은 쓸 만해. 이제 다른 뾰족한 부분을 내놓게.”  
입술을 실룩거리는 맥코이 특유의 미소가 얼굴에 번졌다. 그들의 쾌락은 곧 다른 쾌락으로 대체되면서 삶을 이어갔다. 맥코이가 첫 가출을 결심하기 전까지는.  
부모의 저택으로 돌아온 스팍은 어머니 아만다의 방으로 곧장 향했다. 그는 인간의 평균수명을 넘어 벌컨만큼 장수했으나, 말년에는 병치레를 하느라 목숨을 부지하며 누워 있는 날이 많았다. 아만다는 몸을 일으켰다.  
“…스팍, 너로구나.”  
“일어나실 필요 없습니다. 오늘도 사렉은 밖에 있군요.”  
“아버지를 그렇게 부르면 못쓴다.”  
사렉은 단 한 번도 아만다에게 사랑한다는 말을 한 적이 없었다. 그의 어머니는 인간 치고 현실적인 편이었다. 벌컨과 결혼했을 때부터 로맨틱한 환상은 모두 버렸노라고, 버릇처럼 말하곤 했다. 그러나 죽음을 앞둔 지금에서야 뒤늦게 원망스러운 부분으로 남은 모양이었다. 아버지는 죽어가는 어머니를 더 이상 돌보지 않았다. 자신은 기회만 있었다면 사랑하는 이의 마지막을 지켰을 텐데.  
“레너드와 함께 할 때는 참 평온해 보였는데. 너의 눈을 보니 분노와 증오로 가득하구나.”  
“부디 그에 대한 언급은 삼가 주십시오.”  
“오 스팍. 네가 요만할 때 읽어주던 앨리스 이야기 기억하니?”  
“루이스 캐롤 작품 중에서도 어머니가 가장 좋아하던 소설 말이죠.”  
“넌 ‘이상한 나라’가 비논리의 정점에 있는 것 같다고 유독 그 이야기를 혹평 하곤 했지. 그렇지만 우리가 살아가는 세계의 진실은 이상한 나라에 가깝단다. 레너드는 그만의 ‘말하는 토끼’에게 이끌렸던 거야.”  
“저에게 일말의 믿음도 없었다는 게 제 나름의 결론입니다.”  
“지금 레너드에게 느끼는 부정적인 감정은, 괴로움은 사랑 뒤에 자연히 따라오는 것이지. 그건 일종의 책임 같은 거야. 그 책임을 다하면 지금까지 보이지 않던 다른 세상이 펼쳐지게 되지. 내가 아는 레너드는 이미 그 책임을 치르고도 남았을 사람이야. 스팍, 이번엔 네가 잘 감당해냈으면 좋겠구나.”  
스팍은 그 파란 빛의 눈동자에 취약했다. 치켜 올라간 아들의 눈썹 끝이 누그러지면서 돌연 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨렸다. 얼굴을 팔에 묻어 소리는 침대 아래로 가라앉았다. 아만다는 우는 아기를 달래듯 나이 든 아들의 등을 말없이 도닥여 주었다. 한바탕 감정을 쏟아낸 스팍이 눈가의 물기를 닦아낸 뒤에야 아만다는 말했다.  
“웃는 모습으로 널 기억할 수 있으면 좋으련만. 어릴 때에는 조금만 건드려도 잘 웃었는데. 그 모습이 참 예뻤단다. 네가 버려달라고 했던 그 때 영상들 아직도 몰래 본단다.”  
어떻게 어머니의 부탁을 뿌리칠 수 있을까. 스팍은 희미하게나마 웃어보였다. 그리고 어머니의 품에 파고들어 속삭였다.  
“사랑합니다, 어머니.”  
아만다는 며칠 후 숨을 거뒀다. 스팍은 밤을 새면서 어머니가 가는 길을 지켜봤다. 고작 한 달 동안 스팍이 사모했던 두 사람이 죽음으로 그의 곁을 떠났다. 남은 혈육은 사렉 뿐이었다. 그 오랜 시간을 함께한 아내가 사망했는데도 그는 무덤덤했다. 하기야 벌컨은 죽음을, 특히 노화에 의한 자연사를 슬퍼하지는 않았다. 오히려 장례식에 발랄한 장송곡을 연주하며 지나온 삶을 기념할 뿐이었다. 스팍은 어머니의 장례를 인간식으로 치러야 한다고 했지만 사렉은 귓등으로도 듣지 않았다.  
장례식에는 행성 곳곳에서 조문행렬이 이어졌다. 사렉과 아만다는 지구인과 벌컨의 결합으로, 종족간 로맨스를 대표하는 부부로 통했다. 사렉과 멀찍이 거리를 두고 조문을 받는 스팍에게 한 로뮬런 남성이 찾아와 벌컨식으로 인사를 건넸다.  
“장수와 번영을 빕니다.(Dif-tor heh smusma.)”  
“평화를 찾습니다.(Jolan tru.)”  
스팍은 로뮬런식으로 화답했다. 로뮬런 재야 인사인 파르덱이었다. 그가 알게 모르게 지하조직을 이끌며 벌컨의 논리를 가르친다는 소문은 들어 알고 있었다.  
“슬픔이 얼마나 크실지, 저로서는 상상할 수 없군요.”  
스팍은 적절한 어휘를 고를 수 없었다. 벌컨은 보통 감정을 묻는 말을 모욕이라 느끼는 경향이 있었고, 그렇다고 스팍이 감정의 가치를 가벼이 보는 것도 아니었다.  
“다른 의도는 없습니다, 스팍 대사. 최근에 가족이 연이어 사망했다고 들었기에….”  
“위로해 주심에 감사드립니다.”  
“당분간 벌컨에 머무르려고 합니다. 로뮬런 내부의 일로 상의드릴 일이 있습니다. 로뮬런은 개혁이 필요합니다.”  
“알겠습니다. 그렇게 하시지요.”  
파르덱이 자리를 뜨자 사렉이 다가왔다. 그는 쓸 데 없는 짓은 그만 두는 게 좋을 거라고 말했다. 스팍은 대답하지 않았다. 벌컨도 개혁이 필요했다. 그때 벌컨 원로들이 사렉에게 다가와 언제 새 부인을 맞을 생각인지 물었다.  
“그 기간이 얼마 남지 않았어. 조만간 결혼 계획을 발표하겠네.”  
‘그 기간’이란 폰파를 의미했다. 고개를 끄덕이던 다른 원로가 스팍에게도 말했다.  
“자네도 다시 본딩 해야지. 반은 인간이라도 어차피 폰파는 넘기고 볼 일 아닌가. 이왕이면 이번에는 번식이 가능한 짝을 택하게.”  
사렉도 아들의 대답을 기다리듯 고개를 돌렸다. 스팍은 사렉의 얼굴을 똑바로 쳐다보며 말했다.  
“장수도 번영도 제 몫은 아닌가 봅니다. 이만 실례하겠습니다.”  
사렉이 지구인 페린을 새 부인으로 맞는 결혼식날이었다. 스팍은 예식에 참여하지 않고 집 뒤뜰에서 명상을 하던 중이었다. 생각에 잠겼던 스팍이 익숙한 여성의 인사에 고개를 들었다. 사빅이었다.  
“대사님, 지난번 어머님 장례식에는 세타분면에서 미션 중이라 오지 못했습니다. 위로의 말씀을 드리고 싶었습니다.”  
로뮬런과 벌컨 혼혈인 사빅은 커크의 아들 데이빗이 죽은 뒤 폰파 기간에 치료제로 광기를 잠재우며 살아왔다.  
“다시 메이팅 하지 않을 거라 얘기하셨다지요. 다른 벌컨들은 신경 쓰지 마십시오. 남성용 치료제가 나오는 것도 시간문제입니다.”  
“풍모가 많이 바뀌었군요.”  
“미션 틈틈이 로뮬루스에 다녀왔습니다. 벌컨이나 로뮬런 모두 통치자들은 경직됐고 군대를 기르는 데 혈안이 돼 있어요. 다시 전운이 감돌고 있습니다. 시민들은 점차 불행해지고 있죠.”  
스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 수락의 철학을 부정하는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 아전인수 격으로 논리를 강조하고, 수락을 우상으로 숭배하는 최근 벌컨 지도층의 통치방식에는 문제가 있다고 생각해왔다.  
이미 통치권을 장악한 벌컨사이언스아카데미(VSA) 파벌은 ‘논리의 논리’를 내세우며, 신진 인사들의 진출을 쉽게 허용하지 않았다. 소위 찍혔거나 낙오된 인재들은 숨이 막혀 다른 행성에서 기회를 찾거나, 심지어 로뮬루스나 안도리아로 망명하는 이들까지 있었다.  
로뮬런의 특권층은 폭정을 일삼고 있었지만, 빈민층 중에는 암암리에 혁명의 비전이 있는 청년들이 심심치 않게 있었다. 반면 벌컨의 엘리트 젊은이들은 기존 가치가 개입된 교육을 받으며 파벌에 흡수돼 갔다.  
로뮬런의 정보국이자 지도자 양성기관인 탈 샤르(Tal Shiar)는 최근 심상치 않은 모습을 보였다. 벌컨의 하층민 아이들을 데려다 게릴라군이나 스파이로 키운다는 소문도 있었고, 이들이 기술적 물리적 테러를 준비하고 있다는 정보가 벌컨 수내부에 보고되기도 했다. 이번 전쟁을 두고 본다면 수많은 인명 피해가 날 것이 분명했다. 스팍은 사빅이나 파르덱을 비밀리에 만나며 로뮬루스에 가기 위한 계획을 짜며, 새로운 사명에 집중하기 시작했다. 

 

◈My Foolish Heart  
햇살이 잘 드는 샌프란시스코 해변의 한 카페. 빨간 제복을 입은 젊은이들이 생기발랄하게 수다 떨고 공부하는 그 공간 한 쪽에 백발의 노인이 창밖을 바라보고 있었다. 형형한 푸른빛 눈동자는 바다 물결에 부서지는 햇빛을 응시하고 있었다.  
그는 식어빠진 커피를 한 모금 마신 뒤 혀로 마른 입술을 축였다. 내려놓은 커피머그 옆에는 신문이 아무렇게나 놓여있었다. 2258년도 어느 봄날의 . 1면 톱기사 아래 구석에는 ‘연방의 영웅 조지 커크, 24번째 기일 맞아’라는 표제의 기사가 보였다. 로뮬란 선박의 공격을 받은 USS켈빈호 함장 조지 커크가 마지막으로 함선에 남아 장렬한 최후를 맞았다는 내용, 그를 기린 런던 켈빈 기록보관소가 제 역할을 다하고 있다는 내용, 그의 사생아 제임스 T. 커크가 스타플릿 아카데미에 입학해 빠른 속도로 함장 양성 트랙을 밟고 있다는 내용의 기사였다.  
“뭔가 잘못됐어.”  
백발 노인이 나지막이 중얼거렸다. 제임스 커크는 노인의 막역한 친구이자 동료로, 그의 아버지 조지 커크는 짐이 함장이 된 후에도 정정하게 연방의 요직을 맡던 인물이었다. 그런데 이곳의 신문은 조지 커크가 사망했다고 기술했다. 제임스 커크는 사생아로 지칭했다. 그는 2258년 옆에 적힌 시간이 4월 1일이 아닌지 세 번이나 확인해야 했다.  
이곳은 자신이 돌아가고자 했던, 온전한 과거가 아니었다. 인생의 마지막 여정으로 택한 사설 고용 시간여행자의 우주선에 문제가 있었던 게 분명했다. 바로 얼마 전 신형 엔터프라이즈호에 탑승해 만났던 안드로이드 청년이 벌써 그리울 지경이었다.  
“어르신, 커피 더 드릴까요?”  
눈에 익은 여성이 말을 걸었다. 우후라는 늘 아카데미 학생들로 붐비던 그 카페에서 아르바이트를 했다. 외계인들과 자주 접촉하면서 언어를 익힐 수 있었기에 통신장교를 원하는 학생들은 장학금을 받으면서도 파트타임 일을 하는 경우가 많았다. 맥코이는 도통 어떻게 된 건지 알 수 없는 과거시간대에서 처음으로 아는 사람을, 훨씬 젊어진 우후라를 보자 반가운 마음이 앞섰다.  
“아, 우후라. 커피는 됐고 탄산수나 한 병 주게. 얼음이랑 레몬즙 짜 넣은 걸로.”  
“처음 뵙는 것 같은데 제 이름을 아시는군요.”  
“오… 그러니까, 유명한 모범생들의 이름이나 알고 있을 뿐이오. 미안합니다.”  
“괜찮습니다, 선생님.”  
바뀐 어조를 보아하니 맥코이를 고위 간부쯤으로 생각하는 듯 했다. 우후라는 테이블의 홀로그램 계산서에 메뉴를 입력하고는 카운터로 돌아갔다. 맥코이는 미소 지으며 다시 창밖을 바라보았다. 그는 잠시 자신이 속해있던 세계를 회상했다. 그곳에는 부단히도 자신의 손을 잡아주던 스팍이 있었다. 나이가 먹을수록 자신은 급격히 시들었지만 그의 사랑 스팍은 여전히 정정했다.  
힘에 부쳐 스팍과의 잠자리를 거부했던 날의 기억이 떠올랐다. 너무도 오래 서로의 감정을 모른척하고 겉돌았던, 그래서 뒤늦게 마음을 확인하고 미친 듯이 육체와 정신을 탐했던 날들이 바로 어제 같은데. 어느덧 호르몬 분비도 어렵고 신체 수분도 적어져 스팍의 성기를 받아줄 수 없게 된 지 오래인 데다, 성적 흥분 자체가 심장에 부담으로 작용했다. 수없이 많은 섹스가 오간 둘의 침대. 여느 때처럼 혈기 왕성하게 애인을 얽어오던 스팍을, 맥코이는 있는 힘을 다해 밀쳐냈다.  
“미안해, 스팍. 더 이상은 안 되겠어.”  
어색한 공기와 긴 침묵이 이어졌다. 스팍은 말없이 맥코이를 안은 채 잠들었다. 맥코이는 고마움과 미안함이 뒤섞여 잠을 이루지 못했다. 그렇게 하루하루 ‘죽어간다’는 걸 실감하는 처지가 됐다. 이미 천수를 누렸고, 당장 내일 죽어도 이상하지 않은 나이였으니까. 그러나 스팍은 맥코이 사후에도 일반 벌컨의 수명에 따라 앞으로도 십수 번의 폰파를 겪어야 했다. 결국 자신이 죽고 나면 새로운 짝을 찾아야 살아갈 수 있었다.  
그는 점점 더 건강하게 오래 살 수 있는 방법을 찾느라 집착했고, 죽음을 맞기에는 살아갈 날이 많이 남은 스팍이 내뱉은 여유로운 언행에 벌컥 화를 내거나 짜증을 부릴 때도 많아졌다.  
무엇보다 숨 꺼뜨리는 순간 만큼은 스팍에게 보여주고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 여섯 번의 가출과 숨바꼭질에도, 실낱같은 본딩 효과로 인해 스팍의 손을 벗어날 수는 없었다. 그래서 레너드 맥코이는 스팍이 찾을 수 없도록 동시대를 벗어나는 시간여행을 택했다. 이왕이면 과거로 가기로 했다. 처음부터 스팍을 만나지 않았다면 이 두 사람 모두 이런 징한 사랑의 후유증을 겪지 않아도 됐을까 싶어서.  
맥코이는 스팍의 머리맡에 더는 찾지 말라는 쪽지를 두었다. 그리고 마지막 키스의 여운을 기억해내려 애쓰며 시간여행용 함선에 몸을 실었다. 시간을 돌리러 출발하는 동안 한쪽에서 ‘블랙홀이다!’하는 외마디 비명이 들렸지만, 도착한 곳의 아카데미 역시 젊은 시절과 같은 모습이었으므로, 과거로 돌아왔다고 생각했다. 이제 와 분명하게 깨달은 것은, 여긴 ‘다른 세계’의 과거라는 사실이었다.  
그때 크고 늘씬한, 아기처럼 팽팽한 피부의 단정한 벌컨이 카페 문을 열고 들어섰다. 교관복을 입은 젊은 스팍은 한쪽 팔에는 패드를 낀 채 카운터에서 테이크아웃용 채소차를 주문했다. 맥코이는 깜짝 놀라면서도 그토록 사랑해 마지않던 연인에게서 시선을 거두지 못했다. 그때 맥코이 눈에는 주문을 받던 우후라가 얼굴이 붉어진 채 말을 더듬고 실수하는 모습이 보였다. 여전히 무뚝뚝한 스팍이 차를 받아 카페 밖으로 나서자 주변 동료들이 우후라에게 모종의 눈빛 신호를 보냈다. 배시시 웃는 우후라의 모습은 사랑에 빠진 소녀, 바로 그 모습이었다.  
‘우후라가 스팍을….’  
우후라는 스팍보다 한참 어렸다. 5년 미션을 하는 동안 스팍의 옆에 오랜 연인이 있었던 적이 없었다. 만약 그랬다면 자신의 성격에 잠시 흥미나 매력을 느낄지언정 결국엔 포기했을 것이다. 그때 우후라가 맥코이의 음료를 쟁반에 받친 채 생글생글 웃으며 다가왔다.  
“음료 나왔습니다, 선생님.”  
“고마워요, 아가씨. 그런데, 벌컨 꼬시는 기술은 좀 부족한 것 같네요.”  
“네?”  
“벌컨 남자는 쑥스러워 하거나 실수하는 여자는 귀엽다고 생각하지 않아요. 심지어 쳐다보지도 않죠. 내가 벌컨남자랑 살아봐서 A부터 Z까지 확실하게 알지. 어때, 한 번 들어볼래요? 수업료는 매일 음료 한 잔씩 주는 걸로 하고.”  
어린 우후라는 기대감에 눈을 빛내며 맞은편 의자에 앉았다. 맥코이는 잠시 눈을 감고 윗입술과 아랫입술을 꾹 다물었다. 그리고는 이내 입을 열어 벌컨 남자의, 아니 이름 없는 스팍의 완고함을 깰 수 있는 비법을 털어놓기 시작했다. 그러나 마음속으로는 평생의 눈물을 흘려보내듯 연거푸 외쳤다.  
‘나 없이, 부디 더 오래 행복해졌으면 해.’

 

◈Misty  
찰박찰박 촉촉하게 살 부딪는 소리가 이따금 허공을 비집고 나왔다. 벌거벗은 스팍은 머리만 왼쪽으로 돌린 채 바른 자세로 엎드려있었다. 그의 몸은 맥코이에게 맡겨졌다. 마조람 향이 진한 오일을 손에 덜고는 스팍의 목덜미를 집중적으로 치댔다.  
“제대로 뭉쳤어. 거의 곤의 피부 수준이야.”  
“조심해주시면 좋겠군요, 레니. 잘못하면 의도치 않은 너브 핀치가 될 수도 있을 테니까요.”  
“어설픈 농담은 집어치워. 그렇게 해서 30분이라도 푹 잘 수 있다면 그거야말로 내가 바라는 바니까.”  
그들이 사귄지 얼마 되지 않았을 때였다. 샌프란시스코 빛 좋은 프라이빗 해변에서 그들은 시간을 보내고 있었다. 맥코이의 양 손은 스팍의 어깨뼈, 척추 마디를 지근지근 눌렀다. 마찰이 지속되면서 열기가 화끈화끈 올랐다. 스팍은 까무룩 잠이 들 뻔했다. 맥코이의 손가락이 허리를 지나 엉덩이를 자극하지만 않았다면. 맥코이는 스팍의 왼다리를 굽혀 연인의 탄탄한 허벅지와 엉덩이를 마사지했다. 섬세한 의사의 손이 성감대 주위에 머물자 스팍의 귀부터 녹색으로 물들기 시작했다. 이번에는 오른다리를 마사지했다. 허벅지 안쪽을 주무르던 중 스팍이 엉덩이를 들어 올리는 게 보였다. 흥분해 성기가 비집어 나온 것이다. 맥코이는 소리죽여 웃으며 허벅지 안쪽과 엉덩이골 사이, 회음부를 집중적으로 문질렀다. 스팍의 엉덩이는 계속 높아졌다.  
“필요 이상의 접촉은 삼가 주십시오, 레니…….”  
“마사지 중이잖아. 뒤쪽은 다 됐어. 이제 똑바로 누워.”  
“이 정도로 충분합니다. 수고하셨….”  
“이렇게 솟은 엉덩이를 보니 남자의 본능이 깨어나는데.”  
맥코이는 양손으로 스팍의 엉덩이를 쓰다듬더니 골 사이를 벌려 항문을 엄지로 문질렀다. 앞뒤로 한꺼번에 큰 자극을 받는 바람에 스팍은 움직이지 못하고 고통인지 환희인지 모를 신음을 냈다. 맥코이는 아랑곳하지 않고 혀끝을 세워 스팍의 항문을 핥았다. 늘 스팍에게 박히기만 했던 그였지만 그렇다고 성기를 압박하는 쾌감까지 잊지는 않았다. 스팍의 항문이 조금씩 열리자, 맥코이는 스팍의 허리를 붙잡고 어느 정도 단단해진 자신의 것을 갖다 댔다. 조금씩 밀고 들어가려는 순간 스팍의 구멍이 맥코이 물건의 머리께를 꽉 물었다. 맥코이의 손목도 거칠게 붙들렸다. 그 손목을 당기자 맥코이는 속절없이 옆으로 나동그라졌다. 뭐라 불평할 틈도 없이 맥코이의 입술 사이를 벌려 혀를 들이밀었다. 질척하게 두 혀가 격투를 벌이는 동안 스팍은 맥코이의 등을 손으로 받쳐 일으켰다. 두 얼굴이 서로 떨어졌을 때 스팍은 맥코이를 반바퀴 돌려 이번엔 두 손목을 잡고 자신의 물건을 맥코이의 엉덩이골에 밀착시켰다.  
장난의 대가는 가혹했다. 스팍은 맥코이가 도망치거나 주저앉지 못하게 쥐고는 빠른 속도로 그의 전립선 부근을 자극해댔다. 스팍의 고환이 맥코이의 샅에 닿을 정도로 깊었다. 스팍은 열감을 쏟아댔다. 평소 그들이 즐기는, 몸이 많이 닿는 체위가 아니기에 맥코이는 불편해 할 게 뻔했다. 둘의 몸이 함께 흔들릴 때마다 맥코이의 엉덩이 위로 왼손 새끼손가락의 푸른 다이아몬드 반지가 위아래로 흔들렸다. 고통스러워 울부짖던 그의 목소리가 메아리처럼 아득하게 멀어졌다.  
스팍은 찰나의 영속성을 믿지는 않았다. 시간은 한 차원을 결정 짓는 물리적 개념이며, 수세기 전 지구인 과학자가 내세운 상대성 이론에서 밝힌 각 개체별 체감시간의 차이는 ‘왜곡’이라고 생각했다. 가설 정점에 있는 블랙홀에 직접 빨려 들어가는 순간 왜 하필 그 정사가 떠올랐는지 알 수는 없었다. 최고조에 달한 쾌락, 오감으로 또렷하게 인지하던 그 자신, 그리고 속박 당해 고통스럽게 밑에 흔들리던 레너드 맥코이.  
23년 전이던가. 이미 아득했다. 스팍이 로뮬런과 벌컨의 통합에 몰두하는 동안 그에게 남은 감정은 없었다. 스스로 감정을 느낀다는 것, 그것을 부정할 수는 없다는 ‘가치’만이 남았다. 그리고 죽을 지도 모르는 그 검은 구멍 속으로, 마치 옛이야기 속 소녀가 토끼 굴로 떨어지는 것 같은 상황에서 스팍은 가까스로 맥코이를 떠올렸다.  
그에게 가졌던 강렬한 애증과 고통은 어느덧 희미해져 있었다. 그래도 자신의 반쪽이라 여겼던, 그와 함께하며 누렸던 기억을 필사적으로 더듬었다. 그리고 지금의 결론을 헤아리려 애썼다. 모습을 드러낸 녀석은 의외로 죄책감이었다.  
20여 년 전의 그는 연인이자 반려자인 맥코이에게 할 만큼 했다고 생각했다. 인간처럼 육체적 관계를 받아들여 만족감을 주었고, 전 행성에 그가 자신의 유일한 파트너라는 점을 밝혔다. 다가오는 죽음 앞에서 불안해하는 그에게 하루가 멀다시피 사랑을 표했고, 지레 떠나려는 그를 끝까지 잡았다. 그런데도 자신을 버린 것은 맥코이라고. 끝내 비논리적인 사고가 그를 자살로 내몰았노라고.  
그런데 죄책감이 이제 목 끝에 걸려 있었다. 스팍은 질식할 것 같은 막막함의 원인을 찾아 두리번거렸다. 불안함에 사로잡혀 있던 맥코이의 눈빛과 몸짓, 마인드가 기억 저 너머에서 이쪽으로 다가왔다. 스팍은 언제나 그를 가졌다. 그가 원할 때, 필요로 할 때 맥코이는 스팍의 품에 들어왔다. 이미 마음을 확인한 상태에서 시작한 관계였고, 간단한 터치와 텔레파시로 그의 머릿속을 들여다 볼 수 있었다. 이전처럼 강력하게 반대 의견을 내더라도 그가 스팍을 사랑하는 한, 단순한 앙탈이자 반항이 되기 일쑤였다.  
그들의 사랑에서, 약자는 줄곧 맥코이였다. 그가 끊임없이 불안해하는 근원은 바로 스팍 자신이었다는 것을 이제 알 수 있었다. 그는 스팍을 사랑했고 사랑하면서도 더 많은 사랑을 갈구했다. 그리고 자신의 삶이 불완전하다는 것을 매일 매시간 매분 매초 확인해야 했다. 그 ‘집착’을 버리고 떠나려 했을 때 스팍은 놓아줘야 했을지 모른다. 인간이란 그토록 감정의 논리를 따르는 부류인 것을.  
‘이렇게밖에 사랑하지 못해 미안합니다.’  
스팍은 머릿속으로 중얼거리며 눈을 감았다. 그리고 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 그에게 앙심을 품은 네로의 나라다호가 기다리고 있었다. 끌려가는 동안 그는 머릿속에서 지워진 줄 알았던 가느다란 실이 다시 살아나고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 레너드 맥코이였다.  
“우후라, 오늘 누가 온다고 했지?”  
“미스터 스팍이요.”  
“아! 그 벌컨 젊은이 말이지. 데려오지 말라고 수천 번은 말했잖아. 이제 벌컨이라면 지긋지긋하다고!!”  
“…반가우실 거예요.”  
24세기에서 얻어온 포레스터-트렌트 증후군이 발병했다. 23세기의 의술로는 빠르게 죽어가는 운동신경세포를 살려내지 못했다. 꼼짝 없이 병실 신세를 지게 된 것이다. 그나마 우후라는 맥코이가 아버지처럼, 스승처럼 도움을 준 점이 고마워 꾸준히 찾아왔다. 그리고 네로 사건이 끝난 이후 미래에서 온 스팍이 있다는 이야기를 듣고는, 가까이 지내던 노인이 누구인지 비로소 알아차렸다.  
우후라는 동료인 30대의 젊은 레너드 맥코이를 만날 수 있게 했다. 새로 온 주치의라는 식으로 빙빙 돌려 설명하니 노인은 믿는 듯 했다. 죽음을 앞둔 그는 어린 자신을 단숨에 알아봤다. 노인은 단 하나의 조언만을 반복했다. ‘벌컨을 멀리 하라’ ‘하프벌컨이면 더욱 조심하라’.  
우후라는 그 말이 무엇을 의미하는지 알고 있었다. 더는 머물지 못하고 뛰쳐나갔다. 젊은 맥코이는 영문 모를 말만 반복하는 늙은 의사의 말에 ‘알겠다’며 끄덕인 뒤, 얼떨떨한 채로 방을 나섰다. 그의 아버지가 생각나 그 역시 나름대로 귀 기울여 듣느라 진땀을 뺐다. 노인은 작은 단자를 하나 건넸다. 24세기에 만들어진 퍼스널로그인데, 어차피 지금은 열람할 수 없으니 잘 보관했다가 4~50년 뒤에 확인하라는 말을 곁들였다. 젊은 맥코이는 노망난 늙은이라며 그를 동정했지만, 훗날에야 깨달았다. 그의 말이 사실이라는 것을, 평행세계의 미래에서 온 자신이라는 점을. 퍼스널로그에 담긴 사적인 배경 역시 충격적이었음은 물론이다.  
이제 늙은 맥코이는 망연하게 시선을 허공에 던져 넣고 있었다. ‘이곳의 맥코이는 딸내미 하나 바라보고 살겠지’ ‘그래서 나의 스팍은 어떻게 살아가고 있을까’ ‘바스라지는 꼴을 보이지 않게 돼 다행이군’ ‘그렇다고 자살로 위장한 건 너무 했나’ 따위의 생각에 빠져 있었다.  
“성공하셨습니다. 당신을 단념하게 했으니까요.”  
“맞아, 내 사랑.”  
맥코이는 꿈꾸듯이 엷게 웃으며 소리 내었다. 환청이라고 여기는 게 분명했다.  
“당신 앞에 나타는 게 옳은 일인지 고민도 많이 했습니다.”  
“그다지 새롭지는 않군 그래. 자네는 내게 전부가 되어버렸으니. 난 그래봐야 일부밖에 될 수 없는 운명인데 말이야. 불공평하게.”  
“…….”  
“이거 봐. 결국엔 내가 이겼어. 상상이란 참 달콤하지.”  
맥코이가 힘겹게 킬킬거리더니 기침을 해댔다. 스팍은 그의 상체를 일으켜 숨 쉴 수 있도록 도와주었다. 기침이 멎자 맥코이는 고개를 돌려 도와준 이가 누구인지 확인했다. 그가 떠나왔을 때보다 한참 더 늙은 스팍의 얼굴이 거기에 있었다. 맥코이는 한동안 말을 잊지 못했다. 그리고는 고개를 느릿느릿 저어댔다.  
“환청에 환영까지. 이제 진짜 죽을 때가 된 모양이야, 망할 신경계 같으니.”  
“당신 앞에 실존한다는 근거는 제시할 수 있습니다. 당신을 데리러 온 게 아닙니다, 레니. 미안하다는 말을 전하러 왔습니다.”  
“…뭐가?”  
맥코이는 목이 메어 그 한 음절 이상의 말을 잇지 못했다.  
“내가 이기적이었습니다.”  
“…….”  
“당신을 그렇게 사랑해서 미안합니다.”  
“바보 멍청이 홉고블린 같으니.”  
맥코이가 손을 스팍 쪽으로 내밀었다. 왼손가락에 끼워진 반지는 여전히 심해의 파란빛을 띠고 있었다. 스팍이 맥코이의 손을 맞잡고, 그의 눈동자를 바라보았다. 흐려진 눈동자에 눈물이 차올랐다. 맥코이는 심드렁하게 말했다.  
“어떻게 됐든 너 때문에 아픈 건 마찬가지였을 거야.”  
두 남자는 한참 말이 없었다. 맥코이가 다시 입을 열었다.  
“…이제 어디로 갈 거지?”  
“해야 할 일이 생겼습니다. 행운을 빌어주십시오.”  
“가는 곳마다 행운이 깃들길, 스팍.”  
“내 반쪽이자 전부인 사람에게 마지막 인사를 전합니다. 안녕히.”  
스팍은 그의 입술에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 길고 길었던 그들의 작별이었다. 스팍은 맥코이가 그대로 숨을 거둔 다음에야 다시 그를 데리러 왔다. 맥코이는 애초에 그곳에 속한 사람이 아니었으므로, 스팍은 우후라와 둘이서 조용히 인간들의 방식으로 장례를 치렀다. 유해는 그의 고향땅에 직접 찾아가 뿌렸다. 1년에 한 번씩, 스팍은 제2벌컨에서 지구로 넘어왔다.


End file.
